Phases of the Moon
by Lyn's Tactician
Summary: What if another Grim Angel came with Ledah and Ein? How would she change the story? Ein/Fia Ledah/Rose OC/OC light Cierra/Claude Serene/OC R&R P.S. More humor than romance.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, second fic so be gentle.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Riviera!**

Phases of the Moon

**Ch. 1 Meet the Team**

Liana's POV

Knock! Knock! Knock!

"Uh, There's no one home!"

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Fine, I'm coming!"

I slammed my book shut and stood glaring at the door. I walked over mumbling multiple profanities before kicking the door open hoping to hit the guy in the face.

"Ma'am…"

No such luck. The guy was a good three feet from the door with another flanking him. I recognized the first as Gerald, one of the magi's personal message boys. He stood stiff as a board with his blonde hair slipping into his eyes he was obviously scared shitless. Then again I couldn't blame him. I had already nearly killed half of the messengers the magi sent. They kept waking me up in the middle of the night shouting some crap about "Asgard's in danger, or there are demons on the loose!" I think they just have some sick sense of humor.

The other guy I new pretty well, despite my best efforts. His name was Ledah, or as I named him The Emotionless Jackass. He had shoulder length blond hair and the black wings customary of his position as a grim angel. His Diviner, Lorelei, hung loosely in his hand, but he was fully alert and prepared to fight in a moments notice. As much as I hate to admit it he was kind of attractive. Gerald chose now to interrupt my inspection.

"The magi wish to have a word with you."

I turned back to Gerald with a bored look and smirked mentally when he took a step back.

"And what if I have nothing to say to them?" I replied leaning against the doorframe.

Gerald gulped and said, "The magi say that this meeting is of…"

"…the utmost importance and that it is required that you attend. Am I right?" I said finishing his statement. All messengers say that to me to convince me to come to those stupid meetings. This is usually around the time they run away because I grabbed the dagger hidden in my sleeve, but I try not to do that to the newer messengers or the less irritating ones.

Gerald took another step back before saying "Y-Yes ma'am, your presence would be appreciated."

Normally I'd tell him to get lost and slam the door in his face, but it wasn't worth the effort. So I agreed to go after I changed. Gerald thanked me and took off. I walked inside to my room and changed into a simple black shirt and matching pants before looking in the mirror. I was average looking in my opinion. My midnight black hair hung loosely just below my shoulder blades. Ending just above my black wings, yeah I said black wings. I'm a grim angel like Ledah, but I'm not very happy about it. Ever since I got my Diviner I've been an outcast to everyone, even other Grim Angels. My Diviner, Necrosis, hadn't been used since the war till I came along.

The last person to wield it betrayed Asgard and led to the deaths of thousands. So now everyone thinks I'll turn out to be just like him. It doesn't help that Necrosis is a dark element bow it just helps add to the list of reasons to avoid me. So yeah, I'm real popular. Normal angels fear me and other Grim Angels despise me. You see Necrosis wasn't truly meant for me. My best friend was to wield it but to do so she had to sacrifice someone close to her… but she couldn't kill me. So instead she acted as the sacrifice by killing herself and her Diviner went to me. Most Grim Angels had to give something up for their Diviners so they're upset because I 'apparently' didn't sacrifice anything.

After checking my appearance one more time I went down to the basement. I looked at the moss and mildew covered room until my eyes locked on a simple wooden chest. I walked over and opened it. Inside was a pure black bow with the jagged appearance all Diviners seem to have. I grabbed it and a quiver of arrows. I honestly don't know why I carry arrows I never use them. Necrosis fires arrows made of dark energy whenever I shoot so I don't really need arrows, but I guess I got into the habit of grabbing arrows back before I received my Diviner.

I walked back upstairs and out the door without a second glance and was surprised to see Ledah still standing outside. I walked over and stood in front of him. We stayed there staring at each other for a long time until I finally got pissed and yelled "WHAT!!! You've been out here all day! What do you want from me?!"

After my little rant he was still standing there staring at me and just before I yelled at him again he turned and walked away.

_No. He. Didn't._

"Don't you walk away from me, I want to know why you're here!" I yelled at him yet again really pissed off. Honestly, the dude shows up doesn't say a word and when I ask him a question he turns his back and leaves!

"Wait Up!" I called after him starting to cool down, but still pretty pissed. He kept walking as I followed yelling at him to say something. After ten minutes of this I realized he wasn't going to say anything so I just settled for glaring at his back. It didn't take long to reach one of the more populated areas in Asgard and as soon as people saw me children were taken inside and I had so many glares burrowing into my back that I wondered if having so many people glaring at me could kill me. We kept going through the crowds and finally he stopped at the steps of tower where the magi live.

Ledah turned and said, "I was told to make sure you came." Before he left into the tower. I stood there gawking like an idiot at him for five minutes before following.

We went through many confusing hallways until we reached a large pair of doors but before we opened them a voice came from behind us " Well, well, well, what have we here the fake and emotionless Grim Angels. Here for your next suicide mission Liana?"

I turned and came face to face with Malice. She hates me and has made it her life's goal to make mine a living hell. Normally I'd say some witty retort but I didn't have time to deal with her so I just glared. She just smirked and left. I was honestly surprised she normally never gave up an opportunity to torment me. I pushed that thought aside and walked through the now open doors. We were now in a large blue room standing in front of Hector, one of the seven magi. The doors slammed shut behind us and I looked toward Hector, wondering what he wanted.

We stood there for a long time and I was just considering yelling at him when the doors burst open and a figure rushed in yelling "Sorry I'm Late!"

Hector spoke first "Nice of you to join us Ein."

I took a moment to inspect the new guy. He had short brown hair and his Diviner strapped to his side. His Diviner was a jagged sword that gave of a faint yellow glow. However, the most notable thing about him was his wings or lack there of. I was brought out of my thoughts by his voice.

"I'm sorry, it's Rose fault."

A new voice came from next to his feet. "Excuse me? I'm not the one who got lost on the way here!"

I looked down and noticed a black, winged cat sitting casually by his feet. I barely contained my laughter when the two started a "Did not, did too." Argument.

Hector interrupted their argument by addressing all of us. "Now, I've asked you all here to discuss a matter of great importance."

That caught everyone's attention. Normally, the magi don't find anything really important so if they thought this was important it must be something pretty big.

"I'm sure you've all received the message that demons have begun to move through Riviera." He continued shooting me a glare that I just shrugged off. I mean it's not **my** fault that those stupid messengers woke me up. "We believe that this could be a sign of another Ragnarok. As such we have chosen you three to go to Riviera and actuate the Retribution."

I froze, Hectors voice fading into the background as I went over what was just said. I had to go, **me** the antisocial girl everyone hates, to Riviera with a wingless **kid** and an emotionless ass. I only had one thought.

_No. Freaking. Way._

**Well there you have it. Like it? Hate it? Indifferent? Please review and tell me!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 is here! **

Phases of the Moon

**Ch. 2 Hector Must Die**

It was official I **hated** Hector. Why you ask? Well here's the list. One, he sent me here in the first place. Two, He sent me with other people. Three, those other people had to be the most irritating Angels in Asgard.

"Argh!"

Oh, and did I mention that because Ein was wingless it meant that we had to **walk** the entire way.

"Are you okay?" Ein asked crouching down next to my fallen form.

I turned my head to glare at him and said, "Just **peachy**!"

Needless to say he backed away pretty quick. I stood brushing myself off and looked at the massive cavern before us.

"Heaven's gate," Ledah said in that annoying monotone he always had. "If the reports of demon's are true we need to be prepared for every eventuality."

"You're training the newbie." I declared immediately.

"Very well, Ein!" Ledah called.

"Yeah?" The amateur called back.

"We have to keep moving, time is of the essence." Ledah said venturing into the depths of the cavern, not bothering to see if we were following.

I hung back and waited for the newb. When he finally reached me he seemed surprised that I had waited, but quickly recovered and smiled.

"Thanks for waiting." He said.

"I'm an archer, you're a swordsman. Archers belong in the back so the meat shield, AKA you, gets the snot kicked out of him and not me so move it!" I said walking quickly after Ledah leaving Ein gaping at the entrance.

I caught up with Ledah in a large room with various crumbling and fallen pillars spread throughout it. Dried blood decorated various place on the ground and pillars. I slowly walked over to one of the fallen monoliths and gently rested a hand on top of it. _So much blood was spilt in this place._ I thought paying no attention to anything around me. Surprisingly it was Rose's voice that brought me out of my thoughts.

"That horrible scent… Ein, those are demons!"

Hearing demons" I swiveled around drawing Necrosis only to find Ein and Ledah battling what looked to be "a giant dog. I raised Necrosis and held it as if I had an arrow and drew the string back. A bolt of black energy appeared where the arrow would be as I aimed between Ein and Ledah at the beast. I fired, but Ein rushed forward slashing the beast getting in the way of my shot.

"Look out!" I called, but it was to late my shot slammed into Ein's shoulder knocking him to the ground as the bolt dissipated. I rushed forward and dragged him out of the way as Ledah dealt with the beast. Once we were at a safe distance I shot once again this time hitting the beast's shoulder. It roared then turned to charge at us, but before it could Ledah impaled it with Lorelei. Seeing that the beast was dealt with I turned back to the kid.

He was unconscious and had a hole in his shoulder, but was otherwise all right.

"You don't happen to have a potion do you?" I asked turning to Ledah.

He shook his head and said, "No, but this place did have stores of them at one time there may be some left."

I sighed, "Okay, let's go look for one, he should be fine for a bit." With that I stood and followed Ledah into the next room.

"Look out!" Ledah called jumping out of the way of a boulder hurtling towards us. I dove to the side, but the boulder blocked off the path back to Ein. I looked ahead and saw three demons approaching us. An ape charged in the lead with a hobbit, and a swordsman standing behind it. The ape picked up another boulder and hurtled it at me while the swordsman and hobbit went for Ledah. I dove to the side and fired hitting the ape in the side as Ledah blocked the swordsman's strike.

The hobbit's eyes turned red and it slammed its hammer onto the ground opening a fissure underneath us. I dove out of the way only to be met with the ape punching me in the stomach. I grunted as I was flung back into a wall before rushing to my feet and shooting the thing between the eyes. I sighed and turned to see how Ledah was doing when a hammer came flying at my face.

I ducked and shoot at the hobbit, but my aim was off and I hit the crumbling pillar behind it. The pillar broke and began falling towards the hobbit and me. I managed to get out of the way, but the hobbit… not so much. I turned to Ledah who was walking over to me from the remains of the swordsman.

"Our way out's gone." I said simply motioning to the boulder. He thought for a moment before turning back to me.

"I'll look for a way back. You go and see if you can find one of those potion stores. If you can't we'll have to leave him behind." Ledah said after a moment.

"Fine." I replied heading deeper into Heaven's Gate. I hadn't walked long until I came across what looked to be a dead end.

"Great. Just Great." I muttered leaning against a pillar. I was about to head back, but the pillar I was leaning against began to crumble. It fell backwards over the edge of a cliff and decided to take me with it.

"Shit!" I yelled my voice echoing across the cavern.

Meanwhile…

Ledah, who was still searching for a way back, heard Liana's very loud curse and paused.

"I wonder what she did this time."

He mused before returning to his search.

With Liana…

"Owwwwwww…"

I slowly pulled myself from the rubble rubbing my back.

"I swear I'm going to kill Hector next time I see him." I promised myself.

I stood slowly brushing dirt and rubble off me and looked up at the ledge I had fallen from.

"At least I didn't fall that far."

With that in mind, I started forward through the corridor she had miraculously 'discovered.'" After ten minutes it was safe to say that I was…

"THAT'S IT!!! THE NEWB IS DEAD!!!"

…less than happy.

"Seven demons, three traps, two falls, a room with a spiked roof, and a rockslide, but not a single potion! The newbie can drop dead. I'm done."

I muttered, as I dragged myself back towards where I fell originally. I quickly flew back to the ledge and started towards where I had left Ledah.

"Le-WHAT THE HELL!!!"

There in front of me were both Ein and Ledah strolling in my direction as though nothing was wrong.

"One of the demons had a potion."

Ledah explained as he walked past me. Ein followed, but stopped in front of me pushing a vial into my hand.

"You look like you need this more than I do."

With that he ran after Ledah, leaving me twitching at the entrance.

"HECTOR!!! YOU ARE SO DEAD!!!"

**Okay. After three months of having this two-third's of the way done, I finally finished it. Review please!**


End file.
